HOT TIME
by Oxytreza
Summary: yaoi, lemon, hard et chaud...Juste pour se faire plaisir. C'est moi en manque de yaoi frais.


Pairing : Comme d'habitude (Toute la journée…Je vais jouer…À faire semblant…Comme d'habituuuude…). Tiens en fait non. On passe du Gojô/Hakkai au Hakkai/Gojô. Vous saisissez la différence ?

Rating : M. C'est lemon, c'est hot, c'est dégoulinant, c'est yaoi. C'est moi quand je suis en manque de yaoi neuf et frais (pauvre de moi qui ne trouve aucun fan art ou doujin lemon avec Hakkai-chan…)

Disclaimer : 'Me suis payée un système de sécurité contre les bishôs en colère. Ben voui, s'ils m'appartenaient, ils ne pourraient rien contre mouâ, ha ha ha…

HOT TIME

Gojô se rapprocha et se frotta lascivement au dos d'Hakkai, qui poussa un gémissement et se retourna à demi. « Gojô…

-J'ai envie de toi. Je peux ?

-Je t'en prie… » Répondit le brun avec un sourire. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges sourit également et défit d'un geste prompt sa braguette.

Puis il attira l'ex-humain au-dessus de lui et l'assit sur son bassin.

Hakkai retira son tee-shirt d'un geste ample, avant de se pencher et de caresser le torse du kappa, de ses longues mains fines.

Le métis se cambra légèrement en sentant les doigts habiles de son amant lui titiller un téton, poussant un gémissement.

Il glissa ses propres mains dans le pantalon du brun, lui agrippant les fesses et lui laissant assurément des marques d'ongles au passage. Hakkai se cambra à son tour, un léger soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, le tabou s'était redressé et léchait avec avidité le cou de son amant, suivant le tracé de ses clavicules, remontant sur la gorge, passant le menton et s'attaqua avec ferveur aux lèvres si appétissantes, les léchant jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'entrouvrent afin qu'il puisse enfin glisser sa langue dans la bouche du brun.

Une fois le terrain en sa possession, ils s'embrassèrent violemment, leurs langues se collant, se fuyant, se retrouvant, jouant ensemble de la manière la plus érotique qu'il soit.

Gojô laissa ses doigts glisser entrer les fesses douces afin de prendre partiellement Hakkai, mais celui-ci se déroba, glissant en arrière, un sourire de belette sur les lèvres, jusqu'au niveau si sensible de l'entrejambe de son amant. Il fit descendre le pantalon le long des cuisses musclées, puis souffla doucement, sadiquement, sur le tissu déjà tendu à craquer du boxer.

« Aaannh…Hakkai, s'il te plait… » Supplia Gojô, redoutant le sadisme de son amant. Pour le forcer à activer le mouvement, il glissa sa main dans les cheveux bruns, appuya sur la tête d'Hakkai.

« Tu es pressé, Gojô ?

-Te fous pas de moi…Nh ! » L'ancien humain venait d'embrasser, par-dessus le tissu, le gland gorgé de désir du métis. Ses doigts se glissèrent entre l'objet si embêtant à la place qu'il occupait actuellement et les hanches du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, faisant mine de le retirer.

Gojô rejeta la tête en arrière, mais le sadique magicien se contenta de ne le baisser que de quelques millimètres, à la limite du pubis, faisant grogner de frustration le demi-yokaï.

« Grouille, Hakkai…J'en peux plus…

-Je vois ça… » Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun, un sourire horriblement cruel du point de vue de Gojô. Il se redressa légèrement, lécha avec appétit le nombril du métis qui grogna de nouveau, se cambra comme pour échapper à la langue de l'ex-humain, ses mains toujours plongées dans la chevelure foncée.

Soudain, il fit usage de ces dudites mains et appuya vigoureusement de manière à ce que Hakkai soit ramené à son entrecuisse. Le brun eut un petit rire et descendit jusqu'à mi-cuisses le boxer, se léchant les lèvres avec l'air d'un fauve qui vient de trouver sa proie favorite.

Il fit glisser sa langue brûlante tout le long du sexe de son amant, qui poussa un cri rauque, ses doigts se crispant dans les cheveux d'Hakkai.

Le Hakkai en question s'amusa à aller de bas en haut puis de haut en bas du bout de la langue, titillant parfois, arrachant ainsi un autre cri au métis, le bout de la virilité tressaillante de plaisir.

Il s'amusa ainsi longtemps, et finalement, lassé de cette occupation, il prit entièrement en bouche le désir de son amant.

« Nnnnh ! Han…Hakkai…Oui… » Fut la seule réaction de Gojô.

Hakkai commença de lent va-et-vient, faisant grimper aux rideaux avec douceur mais fermeté le tabou. Celui-ci crispait de plus en plus ses mains dans les cheveux bruns, gémissant, criant, poussant des râles de plus en plus fort.

Certains que le moine puant et le singe sans cervelle l'entendait, mais il s'en foutait.

Comme ça, il leur montrait à quel point c'était le pied de coucher avec Hakkai.

Bien fait pour eux.

Le métis sentait qu'il allait jouir, mais au même moment, il sentit également la bouche d'Hakkai le quitter. « Hakkai !... T'arrêtes pas !... » Mais le brun se contenta de se redresser avec un sourire et de défaire son pantalon tout en fixant son amant.

« Hakkai… »

Le brun baissa son pantalon sur ses cuisses, se déhancha légèrement sous le regard sanglant du pauvre Gojô qui avait l'impression de bander encore plus, si c'était possible, et ses yeux verts plantés dans les deux orbes grenat, il baissa également son boxer.

Gojô regarda son amant se pencher au-dessus de lui, à quatre pattes, et lui lécher sensuellement l'oreille, mordiller le lobe juste avant de souffler : « Laisse-moi prendre les commandes, Gojô…

-Hein ? »

Mais avant même que le métis puisse faire quoique ce soit, Hakkai s'était déjà allongé sur lui et frottait amoureusement son entrejambe dur et chaud contre celui du métis, son sourire malicieux toujours collé à ses lèvres. « Ha ! Haa, Hakkai ! Arrête ! Haaa…

-Ça te déplait, Gojô ?

-Haa…Han ! » Gémit le pauvre tabou.

Non, ça ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire. Mais trop peu habitué à un tel plaisir, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

C'était la première fois qu'Hakkai lui faisait une chose pareille. Et leurs deux sexes, se frôlant, s'entrechoquant, se frottant avec une lascivité sans borne provoquaient au creux de ses reins des vagues brusques de chaleur, des décharges électriques qui remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale et le prenaient à la gorge.

Apparemment, le traitement qu'il faisait subir à Gojô plaisait également à Hakkai.

« Hn ! Han…Gojô…Gojô !

-Hakkai…Ha ! »

Les bras du métis s'enroulèrent brusquement autour du torse du brun, ses ongles se plantèrent avec force dans les omoplates, laissant quatre traces sanglantes sur la peau blanche.

Les deux hommes se cambrèrent en un long cri de jouissance, tandis qu'ils se libéraient entre eux deux en même temps.

Ils restèrent un court instant dans la même position, juste le temps de reprendre un peu son souffle, puis Hakkai se redressa, toujours ce sourire de grenouille sur la bouche. Gojô tenta de se relever aussi, mais impossible : le brun avait plaqué une main bien à plat sur sa poitrine, le maintenant dos au matelas. « Non, Gojô…Je t'ai dit de me laisser aux commandes, cette fois… » Le métis écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Hein…T'es…Sérieux ?

-Très sérieux…Mon petit Gojô… »

L'appellation fit hausser les sourcils au tabou qui voulut se redresser pour montrer à cet impertinent qui était le maître, mais il se fit bien vite replaquer au lit. Hakkai se passa la langue sur les lèvres d'un air gourmand puis se pencha de nouveau en avant.

Avec délicatesse, il lécha la semence blanchâtre sur le ventre de son amant, lui tirant de petits gémissements.

« Hakkai… »

Le brun ne répondit pas, trop occupée à sa tâche obscène.

Quand il eut fini, il se redressa, glissa sa main dans la nuque de Gojô et le releva pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Leurs langues se mêlèrent une fois de plus, le goût âcre du sperme s'invitant à leur baiser.

Puis le brun poussa légèrement le métis vers le bas, l'invitant de faire même que lui précédemment.

Gojô hésita, puis s'exécuta, trop excité par l'attitude de son amant pour réfléchir posément.

Il lécha avec gourmandise le fruit de sa propre jouissance, faisant gémir le brun au passage.

Par de là-même, il réussit à le pousser en arrière, jusqu'à le dominer de toute sa masse. Il passa une langue mutine sur ses lèvres à son tour et murmura : « On dirait que le vent a tourné, hein, Hakkai… »

Le brun se contenta de le regarder, puis, soudainement, lui agrippa les fesses et le tira en avant, juste au-dessus de son bassin et de son entrecuisse tendu.

« Tu crois vraiment, Gojô ?

-Kh… »

L'ex-humain se redressa, enlaça son amant et glissa dans les cheveux pourpres ses mains brûlantes d'amour.

Puis, d'un coup de hanche bien placé, il pénétra Gojô.

« HAN ! » Le métis rejeta la tête en arrière, ayant l'impression d'un coup de fusil venait de le traverser de part en part.

« Pardon, Gojô…Je t'ai fait mal ? » Une bouche rassurante et amoureuse vint caresser sa joue balafrée, glissa dans son coup, tandis que deux mains apaisante se posaient sur sa taille.

« Détends-toi, Gojô…Tu me l'a assez dit pour le savoir, non ? »

Hakkai se mit à genoux, son amant toujours sur ses hanches et lui murmura : « Je t'aime, Gojô. »

Le tabou eut un rictus, se laissa aller, les mains fermement accrochées aux épaules anguleuses de l'ancien humain.

Le brun lui imprima un mouvement de montée et de descente, car il ne pouvait pas faire le mouvement lui-même étant en dessous.

« Han…Han…Hakkai…Oui…Hakkai ! Han ! »

Gojô s'appuyait aux épaules afin de suivre le mouvement ordonné en silence par les mains agrippées à ses hanches, criant de plus en plus fort.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé à quel point c'était bon, ce qu'il faisait habituellement à Hakkai.

« Hmm, Gojô…Haaa…Haaannnh ! »

Le brun se cambra, cherchant à s'enfoncer le maximum en son amant. Le demi-yokaï mordit profondément la chair tendre du cou d'Hakkai, lui appliquant un suçon qui promettait de ne pas partir avant un mois minimum.

Soudain, le métis se sentit partir en arrière : l'ancien humain venait de la plaquer au lit, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, permettant ainsi approfondir ses coups de bassins.

Sa respiration s'accélérait dangereusement, sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement et des gémissements rauques s'échappaient de sa gorge.

Le brun se pencha soudainement, s'enfonçant un peu plus en Gojô au passage, et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une vois étranglée : « J'en…Peux plus…Mmh ! Gojô ! »

Ses reins se creusèrent subitement et il se libéra dans le corps de son amant, tout en poussant un long cri de plaisir.

Le brun se relâcha sur le torse du tabou, qui respirait tout aussi irrégulièrement.

Au bout d'un moment, Hakkai leva ses yeux émeraude vers le visage du métis qui reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle.

« Gojô…

-…

-Gojô, ça va ?

-Oui…Mais dis-moi, beau brun…

-Mh ? »

Et avant même qu'Hakkai ne s'en soit rendu compte, il se retrouvait dos au matelas, les bras levés au-dessus de la tête, le bassin de son amant entre ses cuisses écartées.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de profiter de toi, hein…

-Ah…Pardon…Ah ! Gojô, tu me chatouilles ! » Ria Hakkai en se tortillant sous les caresses du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Celui-ci eut un sourire puis se redressa, une main posée sur un des genoux de son très cher et tendre, maintenant ainsi ses longues jambes bien écartées.

« C'était super de faire la femme mais franchement…J'aimerais bien revenir aux anciennes habitudes. » Et disant cela, il pénétra avec douceur le brun qui se cambra légèrement, surpris par l'intrusion. « Aah ! Gojô, attention…Aïe…

-Détends-toi…Je croyais que je te l'avais dit assez ?

-Nnh…Mh…Mmmh… » Le dos du magicien se décrispa, ses muscles se détendirent, un soupir de bien-être s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Le métis les pris avec tendresse, les mordillant parfois et léchant avidement la langue légèrement sortie du brun.

Il se mit à bouger, des coups de hanches longs et profonds, arrachant à chaque fois un cri à Hakkai qui recommençait à respirer avec rapidité. Les bras toujours au-dessus de la tête, fermement maintenus par les mains du tabou, il enroula lascivement ses jambes autour de la taille de Gojô, l'invitant à aller plus profondément en lui.

Le métis ne se fit pas prier en alla tout au bout du corps brûlant, un rauque s'échappant de sa gorge au même moment.

Ses mains lâchèrent les poignets captifs du brun pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens, leurs paumes se joignirent, s'écrasant mutuellement les phalanges, s'entraînant dans le plaisir de l'union.

Le brun abaissa les bras, ramenant leurs mains mélangées au niveau de sa poitrine.

Gojô se redressa légèrement, se servant des bras d'Hakkai comme appuis, ses coups de hanches ne faiblissant toujours pas.

« Gojô…Je crois que…

-Attends-moi… » Supplia le tabou en enfonçant son visage dans le cou velouté de l'ancien humain, ses cheveux pourpres glissants sur la joue et les clavicule de son amant.

Hakkai se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, étouffant ses cris grandissants et ferma les yeux pour essayer de faire mieux abstraction du plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Gojô le sentait au bord de la jouissance, le brun n'avait jamais bien pu se contrôler (à moins que ce soit lui qu'il lui fasse cet effet ?) sur ce point.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, se cambra au maximum, arrachant un cri incontrôlé et étranglé à son amant qui resserra sa prise autour de la taille du demi-yokaï de ses jambes tremblantes.

Gojô se pencha, murmura au creux de l'oreille du brun en un souffle sensuel : « Je t'aime, Hakkai. » Et d'un dernier puissant coup de bassin, il se libéra en poussant un râle, entraînant par là-même l'ex-humain qui hurla son plaisir sans retenue.

Leurs deux corps se relâchèrent brusquement, Gojô s'effondra sur Hakkai, chercha sa bouche et l'embrassa longuement, tandis que le brun dénouait ses jambes de la taille du métis.

« Ha…C'était bon ?»

Le brun ne put se retenir de sourire. Cette façon que Gojô avait de s'inquiéter de sa virilité !

Pour toute réponse, il posa ses lèvres avec douceur sur celle de son amant et lui murmura, comme à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour : « Parfait, Gojô. »

Et le tabou souriait, satisfait.

Fin

Je vous avais prévenus ! Ouh là là, c'est mon plus long lemon, je crois. Je veux dire, là, il y a cinq pages de lemon _uniquement _alors que dans mes précédents, il y avait une préparation, une situation, là, non, bam ! En plein dedans.

Ça fait du bien, n'empêche…/Goutte au-dessus de la tête/ Je suis grave en manque (oui, chez moi le yaoi c'est comme la drogue…Bah, ça vaut mieux que l'héroïne, non ?) et me suis fait un petit lemon comme ça.

Heureusement, Baka Saru 54 m'a envoyé des liens avec du Hakkai/Gokû. 'Vais pouvoir faire le plein. /Love/ Merciiiiiii, Baka Saru je t'aiiiiiime !

Enfin bref, je raconte ma vie pour rien.

Envoyez-moi une review ! Même pour me dire que je suis une immonde perverse qu'on ferait mieux de m'enfermer en asile !


End file.
